


Mollymauk, Floating

by superduple



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Spoilers for Episode 26 of Campaign 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduple/pseuds/superduple
Summary: i don't know what this is just take it and don't talk to me ever





	Mollymauk, Floating

_It’s cold. Damn, I really hate the cold._

_Honestly, I can’t even tell which way is up and which way is down anymore. Literally. I’m just…_

_Floating._

_I hope they’re okay. They’ll be okay, right? They’re all clever. More clever than me, at least. Please be okay._

_My eyes never did shut, did they? I’d very much like to blink right now. Is that too much to ask? To blink?_

_…_

_Apparently it is._

_Were they even on those damn carts? They had to be, but… I’m starting to hope that they weren’t._

_They’ll be alright. They’ll run. They won’t stick around just to die. They’re far too clever for that. Well… Beau might…_

_No. She knows. She’ll get them out of there. Oh, please, Beau, don’t do anything foolish._

_…_

_Oh good grief, of course she’ll do something foolish._

As he floats there, unmoving in an empty void, another figure comes into view. Another tiefling, almost identical, but with much less ink and jewelry. Molly’s gaze meets his.

_Goddammit, you are LITERALLY the LAST person that I wanted to see right now._

He tried to say this to the figure, but his lips wouldn’t move. 

The figure spoke.

“No more running. It’s time for us to rest.”

Molly tried to spit in his face, but his lips wouldn’t move.


End file.
